Studying the Flood
by Grubby
Summary: Reworked and edited with improved grammar and style, this favorite work of mine is finally polished. This is a chilling tale of experimentation of flood on unfortunate Covenant test subjects, and other forms of grisly "research". Revising in progress.
1. Test 1

Studying the Flood

Test 1

**Overview**

UNSC scientists captured lots of flood and covenant, and put them in chambers to research and study them with experiments. They prepared for three months for the first experiment on a grunt. Get ready to read about the seven tests and experiements.

**Experiment 1. How a Grunt Get's Infested**

"Ok, flood released, ready for the release of the grunt," a scientist's voice said from the radio-system.

In a small, white room, with two doors at opposite sides, with a very thick plexi-glass door seperating the experiment room, and the control room, a small flood infection form flew around in circles, waiting to infest something.

"Ok, the door is opening, security systems on," a random scientist said.

"Good," Jack, a scientist supervising everyone said.

A scared grunt was pushed in the room, squeeling. It shreiked when it saw the infection form.

"Records show that the grunt turns into a creature with a huge sac on its head," a scientist said.

The infection form spotted the unfortunate grunt, and dove at the grunt, and attached its tentacles at the skin, and madly shook around the skin, causing blood to spray everywhere. The grunt ran around the room, screaming while blue blood sprayed everywhere. The infection form slid its tentacles in the deep gash, and rolled it around the arm. The tentacles were visible.

"Nasty," Jack thought, disgusted by the gruesomeness.

The grunt fell down, appearing to be dead. The flood was now sticking deep into the gash, and shoved its whole body in, and the veins of the grunt turned green, and lots of blood sprayed everywhere.

"Ok, the grunt will be completely infested in two hours, the computer will monitor its status," a scientist said.

The arm grew big, and it started to grow, and shrink, like a heart for about thirty minutes. Then, the arm shrunk, and a sac grew in the grunt's chest, and the head started to be covered with sacs of skin, and the face became deformed. The arm shrank into an orange tentacle, the same as the other. Jack thought this was gross, but interesting too. Forty minutes later, the head was covered with sacs, and it exploded. Pieces of skull and brain was scattered everywhere on the floor, and blood dripped from gashes in its body. Ten minutes later, the big feet were reduced into a stretched stump of skin, along with the leg. The orange armor was ripped from its chest, and a small red spot stuck in the middle of the sacs. Thirty minutes later, the sacs grew bigger, and flood organs stuck out of its body.

"It's producing the other flood, the marines say," Jack told a scientist.

The scientist nodded, and typed the info in the computer.

The experiment room had blood, body parts, and bone everywhere.

A lot of minutes later, the new carrier form stood up, and walked around the room.

"The flood is now mature, all scientists! Return to the control room!" a scientist yelled from the radio-system.

"Ok, releasing jackal," Jack said, slowly turning a control.

A jackal was pushed out of the door, and into the room. The grunt hissed, and tried to get away from the carrier form, that was chasing it. The jackal was cornered, and the carrier form dropped, and exploded, killing the jackal, and releasing flood.

"Wow," Jack thought.

"The marines were right, record this!" an excited scientist barked.

Green fluid, and purple fluid covered the plexi-glass.

"Turn on wipers," Jack ordered a scientist.

"Ok," the scientist replied. Wipers wiped the fluid away.

Infection forms were inserting their tentacles at the dead jackal.

"Put them in seperate chambers, we will use them for another experiment," Jack ordered the scientists.

A metal claw plucked each flood out of the corpse, and tossed them in a vent, leading to the contaiment chamber, and the claw tossed the jackal's body into another experiment to another chamber.

"Ok, that's it," Jack thought.

More tests and chapters will come. Please send in reviews.


	2. Test 2

Studying the Flood

Test 2.

Note: Ok, got one review so far, one fav. Please review! I will make more tests daily.

**Experiment 2. Infesting an Elite**

Right after the first test, the dead body of the jackal was preserved in cyrogenic tubes. Jack was trying to earn the rights to infest a human. The UNSC wouldn't let them. He decided he will go to court if he couldn't earn the rights easily. Well, for two weeks, the scientists planned it, and made the enviroment sutible for the test. They cleaned the chamber, and decided to use an elite with a sheild, and an elite without one next. The plexi-glass was stronger and more thicker, and guns were placed on the ceiling of the control room, and the experiment chamber just in-case if anything went wrong.

"Ok, the test will start. Releasing elite," a scientist said.

The door on the left of the small chamber opened, and an elite was pushed out. The elite tried to break the mechanical arm, but the door shut quickly. The angry elite stared at the scientists, and started pounding on the glass, roaring and growling.

"Release succesful. Ready to release flood," a scientist said.

"Release it," Jack replied, looking at the elite.

The door on the right of the chamber opened, and a flood flew out, and the door shut. The elite quickly slammed his fist at it, and popped it.

"Error, flood killed," a voice of a computer said.

"Zap the elite, weaken his sheild, and send five flood," Jack said.

"Yes sir," a scientist said.

The guns zapped the elite with an electric shock, and it sprayed energy reducing particles at the elite. The elite yelped, and the shields started to fuzz.

"Ok, release the flood," Jack said queitly.

Five flood flew out of the right door, and it sped at the elite. Four of them popped, but deactivated the sheild. The fifth flood stuck onto the the elite's chest. The elite roared in anger and horror. It tried to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. The flood shook madly, and dark blue blood sprayed everywhere. The elite started running, and started slamming his chest at the wall, but the flood only dug deeper into his flesh. The flood entered the chest.

"Put the cameras in the flood's position," Jack said.

One of the guns on the ceiling of the chamber turned into an extendable camera, and it closed in on the flood, digging deep into the chest. Jack was very disgusted, but it was for humanity. The flood placed itself in the heart of the elite. The elite fell down, hacking and coughing. Then, the elite closed his eyes.

"Check its status!" Jack yelled urgently.

A cord dropped into the elite's body from the ceiling, and the end stuck into the elite's head.

"It's dead, but the cardiacal system is functioning, but it's poor. Nervous system is now controlled. It will mature faster than the grunt since it dosen't have to produce organs that produce flood," a scientist said.

The chest suddenly burst into bloody sacs of ripped and tattered skin, and the flood's skin slowly stretched across the chest, and it grew around the face, and pushed it back. The spinal cord was visible. The flood skin covered the head, and flood sensory tentacle organs grew out of the chest. The legs turned green, and strips of tentacles slid down the sides of the infested stomach area, and small tentacles and veins attached into the legs. The legs grew, and it looked more stronger.

"Status reports that it will completly mature in five minutes," the scientist said.

The arms grew green, and the flood skin covered it. Then, it fell down, and started to jerk violently. Then, after two minutes the infested elite stood up, and it started pounding its arms at the glass. Small cracks formed.

"Quickly, release the grunt!" Jack yelled.

A grunt was pushed out, and it yelled in terror after it saw the elite. The infested elite rapped it's tentacle arms at it, and slammed its leg at the grunt, instantly killing it.

"Release the jackals," Jack ordered them.

A jackals was pushed out of the door, and the infested elite instantly broke the jackal's neck. Jack stared at it with amazement.

"Ok, do as planned," Jack said.

The scientist nodded, and two elites were throw out of the door. The flood elite smashed an elite's face with its arm, and tossed it down on the ground. The other elite smacked the elite, ripping a chunk of flesh out of the infested elite.

"Woah," many scientists said.

"Its too powerful, kill it," Jack said.

The guns released a shower of bullets at it, but it just stuck there. The infested elite jumped really high, and ripped the gun out of ceiling.

"Record that in the notes!" Jack barked, amazed.

"Flamethrower," a scientist said, and the guns released a jet of fire, burning the elite until it exploded into small, bloody pieces.

The plexi-glass suffered lots of damage, and smoke and burnt spots filled the chamber. Green blood was sprayed everywhere, and small pieces of the ifnested elite was scattered acroos the floor.

"Damn it, clean it up!" Jack ordered the scientists.

Ok, my first time adding a chapter. I will make more! Please, please review.


	3. Test 3

Studying the Flood

Test 3.

Note: Ok, I got some fans, and many say its addicting. Please send in reviews, and thank you for those who did! Also, thank you Agementus for telling me it's infected, not infested.

**Experiment 3. How to Kill Carrier Forms**

After the second experiment, Jack and his team of scientist got ready for the new experiment. They started to produce armor that can be safe from the flood, so they can easily control the enviroment. Now that they know how the covenant gets infected, they are now getting ready to test the best way to kill them. Many covenant prisoners were infected into combat forms and carrier forms. They were kept in seperate cells in the facillity, with a tunnel that leads to the experiment chamber installed. Now, they were ready, and had all the basic weapons from the UNSC army.

"Release the carrier form," Jack said.

"Yes sir," the control scientist replied.

The door on the left of the chamber room opened, and a carrier form walked out. Then, an iron ring made it stick to the ground in that poistion.

"Ok, firing M6D Pistol," a scientist said.

An M6D pistol from the right side of the chamber was fired by a mechincal arm. The bullets pierced the sacs, and the carrier form instantly exploded.

"The pistol is a good choice to kill," the computer said.

"Ok, the other pistol," Jack ordered them.

A magnum was fired by a mechincal arm. The first bullet almost pierced the sacs, but it dropped on the ground, leaving a deep cut in the sacs. Then, the second shot killed it.

"Magnum is a failure," scientists told Jack.

A new carrier form was placed in the ring, and an assault rifle started firing at it. The rounds shredded the carrier form into flaky and bloody pieces.

"Bravo!" Jack said.

The new infection forms were sucked into the doors, leading to prison cells. Another carrier form stood at the iron ring, and an SMG fired rapidly at it. Like the assault rifle, it ripped it to shreds.

"Ok ok, we get that the carrier form is very easy to kill, but the problem is the explosion it created when it pops, and the flood, so tell the UNSC that, and cause' we know that the carrier form is so weak, lets try two more weapons," Jack said.

A shotgun was postitioned close to the carrier form, and in a split second, fired, and the explosion was more destructive. The shotgun was badly damaged.

"Clean and repair it immediaatly, the UNSC won't give us another shotgun!" Jack yelled franctically.

The scientists worked on it, while the experiment went on.

"Ok, fire our last weapon," Jack said.

A rocket launcher was put on the farthest corner of the ceiling, and many extra plexi-glass were stuck onto the permanent ones. The rocket sped toward it, and blasted the carrier form.

"Ok, clean it up, let's get ready for our new experiment."

Sorry if the chapter is short and boring. This was a hard chapter to make because I had to describe stuff differently to make it interesting. I'm looking foward to finish thist story, because I want to make other stories. Please send in reviews! More chapters are coming up!


	4. Test 4

Studying the Flood

Test 4.

Note: Ok, awesome. I got seven reviews! Woot. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Everyone of you had a decent and informative review, especially Agementus.

**Experiment 4. Killing a Combat Form**

It took one month to get ready for this test. The scientists bred more infected elites. Unfortunately for the scientists, all the standard weapons, such as the SMG, Magnum, etc, was taken away from them. Jack was irritated by the UNSC. He wanted to infect humans, like prisoner, or traitors. Well, today was the day where they will test how to kill combat forms.

"I'm releasing the combat forms sir," the control scientist said.

"Good, proceed," Jack replied.

The left door opened, and two combat forms came out, growling. Rings secured them in place, and in position. An M6D pistol fired a bullet at on of them. It stuck onto flood's tough skin, and few drops of green blood came out. It growled, struggling to get free. The pistol fired another shot, this time piercing the tough skin, and lodging into the flood's muscle. The flood roared in pain and anger. The pistol fired right at the left shoulder, breaking off his arm. The pistol fired at the other shoulder, breaking off the other one. Then, the pistol fired again right at the wound, and killed it.

"Pistols are a failure, try the assault rifle," the computer said.

The mechinical arm swapped the pistol for an assault rifle, and fired rapidly at the other combat form. The combat form was shreded by the rounds, and killed easily.

"Assault rifles are ok, try the sniper," the computer said.

The arm swapped the rifle for the sniper rifle, and fired. The bullet pierced through the skin, but didn't do much. The rifle fired three more times, and finally killed it.

"Sniper rifle's are a failure, try the shotgun," the computer said.

A shotgun was dropped into the floor, and the arm picked it up, and fired at a fresh new combat form. The infected elite was blasted into pieces, with a huge hole in its chest.

"Bravo, shotgun is effective," the computer said.

Jack was pleased. He already knew that a rocket launcher would kill it easily, so he skipped it. He was very pleased, and he got ready for the next experiment.

Ok, more chapters are coming up! Review, review, review!


	5. Test 5

Studying the Flood

Test 5.

Note: Ok, the long awaited test 5 is here! Got eleven reviews so far, and lots of hits, reaching out to 350. Thank's for all this support on this story, this is my first one by the way.

**Experiment 5. Killing Multiple Flood Infection Forms**

Jack was actually a marine who fought the flood a bit long time ago. He survived the first halo by hopping on to Sarge.Johnson's pelican, and he was chosen to lead this scientific process. He would fight again soon. Well, this experiment took one month to plan. Lots of carrier forms were bred, and they were killed to get the flood infection forms. Finally, the scientists bred enough to begin the experiment.

"Release five flood," Jack said.

Five flood were released from a door on the right. They circled around, making creepy sounds.

"Ok, fire the pistol," Jack ordered the scientists.

"Affirmative, firing pistol," a control scientist replied.

An M6D pistol was fired at one of the flood, and it popped, popping lots of others. Only one survived, and it was swirling around the air. The pistol took aim, and finished it off.

"I saw those pop before," Jack said, thinking about the horrific past when he first met the flood with the mastercheif at the swamp.

An assault rifle fired at a huge mass of flood, and all of them popped. Flaky and green pieces scattered all over the floor, and some of the flakes gently flew down to the ground like feathers.

More flood were released, and a shotgun wiped them all out with one blast. A sniper wiped them all out too.

"Man, these are easy to kill," a scientist commented.

All the weapons easily killed them all.

"End the experiment, we've seen enough," Jack said.

Note: The last chapter draws closer, this chapter is short, but I assure you, the next chapter will be way longer.


	6. Test 6

Studying the Flood

Test 6.

Note: Ok, the last chapter awaits all of my fans. Thank you for being very supportive this week, and by the way, this is my first story.

**Experiment 6. Bloody Brawl**

Lots of covenant were infected, and turned into combat forms, carrier forms, and other forms. The scientists were planning to make them fight covenant. Finally, after two months of breeding, they were all released in a huge chamber, about one hundred flood was walking around the room, and finally, the moment came.

"Release the covenant!" Jack roared.

The huge door on the left of the room opened, and it revealed one hundred covenant, each wielding a plasma weapon. They quickly formed ranks, jackals on the front, grunts behind them, and elites at the very back of the ranks. The flood all charged, while the covenant sent a huge wave of rapid plasma fire, gunning down some flood. The elites all jumped over the jackals, snapping their heads, and crushing the grunts. The covenant elites whacked, and shot them back. Blood and body parts sprayed and flew in all directions. The carrier forms quickly destroyed the jackals with their blasts, somtimes killing the grunts. The covenant were getting massacared. An infected elite gored a screaming grunt, pulling out its head, throwing it in the ground, and ripping its insides. The plasma weapons were designed to self-destruct when they fell, and they did, blasting all the flood. There were no carrier forms anymore, only infection forms and infected elites. All the grunt were now dead, with the elites struggling to survive.

Jack watched appalled by the brutallity. The white chamber didn't look like one anymore, instead, it looked like a mass grave, with blood, body-parts, and smoke everywhere. He heard the screams of elites, grunts, and jackals, but he heard roaring and growling from the flood. Finally, after five more minutes of brutal fighting, a few flood survived, walking around the corpses, ready for another attack.

Jack gave the signal, and the 200 SMG's fired at them. The flood were all ripped and shot down. Stray infection forms were put back in the chambers. Flamethrowers burned the remains of the organisms into ashes. Scientists wearing hazard suits scooped the ashes, and dumped them in the garbage collector. After that, water was sprayed at the walls to wash all the blood, and drains on the floor collected the bloody and flaky water. Plasma were destroyed by special particles. Jack was ready to perform their last experiment, an experiment that has something to do with the new suit.

Note: Ok, this is not as long as you or me thought, but It's very fun to read, (in my point of view), get ready to read the last chapter, probably tommorow.


	7. Test 7

Studying the Flood

Test 7

Note: Yes! It's finally here! Test 7! Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, especially Pheonixmaster and Agentamus or something. This is the first story I finished that has chapters!

**Experiment 7. The Test Gone Wrong (Originally Testing the Suit)**

Jack and his team of scientists finally finished the suit that even flood couldn't penetrate. One scientist, Brian, volunteered to wear it, and go in a flood filled chamber. After learning how to take off, put on, and use the suit's features, Brian was ready for the test. The scientists were eager to see if it worked. Brian put on the suit, and he stood in the middle of the small chamber, with a nervous expression. He waved and smiled, Jack waved back, but gave him a concerned look.

"Hello? Brian, is the radio working well?" Jack said into a microphone.

"Yes, it works fine," Brian replied, pounding the side of his helmet with his knuckles.

"Ok, we're going to release the flood, don't panic," Jack said.

The door on the right side of the chamber opened, and a flood infection form quickly sped toward Brian.

Brian stepped back, until he remembered he had a suit on. The infection form tried to pierce its tentacle into the armor, put it didn't work. The scientists cheered for a moment. The infection form scurried up the armor all the way to the neck. It pierced the neck armor with its sharp tentacle, and stuck it on to Brian's neck. Everyone gasped as they heard Brian screaming in the radio. Brian was tugging on the flood, attached to him. Blood sprayed through the gap, and made spots of blood on the white floor.

"Should he kill him!" a scientist asked frantically.

"No, leave him," Jack ordered him.

Everyone watched in horror as the flood completly broke the neck armor, and started digging into the neck. The spinal cord and bones could be seen. The flood dug into the flesh madly until it decapitated him. Brian's bloody head dropped on the floor, and rolled around. The body dropped to its knees, then fell down on its stomach. The flood inserted itself into the body. Blood sprayed and dripped everywhere. After twenty minutes of staring at the bloody, decapitated body, scientists screamed as the armor burst open. It revealed a bloody, and messed up chest. The blood started to turn green, and the skin on the chest was wrinkled and worn. A huge tentacle stuck out of the head, and Brian's clothes started to get tattered as the muscle grew. The legs turned bigger and lumpy. The toes were dry and cracked. The infected Brian stood up, and started pounding its arms at the plex-glass.

A scientist horrified, pressed the illegal experiment button that the UNSC gave them to press if they were doing an illegal experiment. Jack, enraged, punched the scientist on the head.

"You fucking traitor!" Jack yelled.

The control scientist quickly fired the guns in the chamber, and killed the infected humans. Jack was furious. He kicked the scientist, cursing, and swinging his arms in the air. He would be jailed or even executed. Jack punched a scientist, and he ran out of the control room. He quickly ran into the evac pod station, and he disabled all put one pod. He quickly got in the pod, and he piloted it out into space, away from the space facillity. He stared at the Halo, that was very near to the facillity. He decided his will hide there.

Meanwhile, the scientists in the facillity were angry, and dismayed.

"That bastard disabled all the evac pods! We're doomed!" a scientist yelled.

Suddenly, the dead body of the infected human exploded, blasting the glass and the doors. Lots of infection forms scurried out, and sped towards the scientists. Everyone yelled in horror. They all stuck onto the scientists. Blood sprayed everywhere, and some scientists were already dead.

"You have violated the law of the UNSC, we will blast your sorry-ass facillity goodbye," a voice said from the radio.

A UNSC cruiser sent two nukes at the facillity. It blasted it into debris and pieces. Fire and debris burst everwhere. That was the end of the testing. The scientists partially infected and killed, and the facillity destoryed. The fate of Jack is unknown. For now...

Note: That's it! I will make a story about Jack eventually! Thank you! Please review!


End file.
